Cena inconclusa
by zkyzlayer
Summary: Alguna vez les ha pasado o se han preguntado lo que sucede cuando una pareja es interrumpida en mitad de un "inocente juego" mientras se encuentran solos... pues bien, Kurenai lo vivió en carne propia y el resultado la dejo un tanto ... confundida.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto sensei … XD**

 **Aviso: Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**

* * *

 **CENA INCONCLUSA**

En un acogedor departamento de Konoha una hermosa kunoichi de cabellera negra y preciosos ojos como rubíes regaba algunas macetas que adornaban su balcón, se quedó un momento mirando aquellas flores que hace algún tiempo le regalara su novio mientras una cálida sonrisa adornaba sus labios recordando lo nervioso y apenado que estaba él cuando se las regaló; una vez terminada su labor dejó los utensilios de jardinería y se dispuso a salir, planeaba comprar los ingredientes para preparar tonkatsu; era la comida favorita de su amado, quien regresaría hoy de su misión, por lo que planeó sorprenderlo cocinando su platillo favorito; acababa de salir a la calle cuando un atrevido brazo la rodeo desde atrás por la cintura, la joven se tensó de inmediato sin embargo al instante se relajó al percibir aquel característico olor a tabaco — Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que fumes — declaró dulcemente la kunoichi volteando para encarar al dueño de aquel brazo, obteniendo un cálido beso en los labios como respuesta — A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Kure-chan — susurraba el moreno al oído de la maestra del genjutsu provocando un estremecimiento en ella — Y dime, a donde te dirigías? — cuestionaba sonriente el Sarutobi — Necesito algunas cosas del mercado Azu-kun, toma un baño y descansa en lo que regreso — ordenó coqueta la Yuhi extendiéndole un juego de llaves al moreno, sin embargo este se negó a tomarlas — No te desharás de mi tan fácil Kure-hime; te acompaño — dijo el jounin poniéndose a un lado de la joven, la cual se sonrojó sin saber porque.

Fue así que aquella pareja comenzó a caminar rumbo al mercado, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para dedicarse alguna caricia o intercambiar un furtivo beso, una vez en el mercado Kure-chan se dedicó a seleccionar los ingredientes para la cena y Azu-kun al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía su amada fue a conseguir algo de sake, una vez comprado todo lo necesario el par de enamorados emprendieron el regreso al departamento de la oji-rubí; una vez en el lugar la pareja enfiló rumbo a la cocina — Deberías descansar un poco, por lo que veo no has llegado siquiera a tu casa — comento la Yuhi un poco preocupada — Gracias por preocuparte, pero te aseguro que estoy perfectamente — contesto un sonriente Sarutobi mirando embelesado a la pelinegra que ya se había puesto un mandil y comenzaba a cocinar; fue en ese instante que una idea paso por la mente del moreno y con una sonrisa algo pervertida se posiciono detrás de Kurenai — Te ayudo a preparar la cena Kure-hime, tu solo di que hago — habló Azuma con una voz ronca tomando a la chica por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo; por su parte la maestra del genjutsu sintió una descarga de electricidad recorrer su espina estremeciendola.

La preparación de los alimentos transcurrió entre besos apasionados, caricias subidas de tono e insinuaciones candentes, todo estaba listo para la cena y la pareja podría jurar que la temperatura del ambiente se había elevado unos cuantos grados en el interior de aquel "nidito de amor" tanto él como ella concordaron sin palabras en que sentarse a la mesa suponía una distancia grande en demasía para ellos, por lo que sin mas se dirigieron al sillón de la sala para comer de un solo plato, el moreno se acomodo al lado derecho esperando que su pelinegra hiciera lo propio al lado contrario, mas para su sorpresa ella encontró el lugar perfecto sobre sus piernas, él había puesto en el suelo un par de copas, una botella de sake y un pequeño contenedor que al parecer tenia hielos en su interior tomados previamente de la nevera, se disponía a llenar las copas cuando la sorpresa le hizo olvidar lo que se proponía, miro asombrado a su hermosa Kure-chan quien le dedico una picara sonrisa en tanto tomaba un bocado del plato con los palillos, — Abre — ronroneo la Yuhi levantando el bocado a la altura de la cara del moreno, él simplemente obedeció viendo como aquellos palillos se acercaban lentamente a su boca para acto seguido alejarse en dirección de los labios carmesí de su princesa que reía como niña pequeña por su travesura; compartir el plato, sumado a la cercanía de los cuerpos de ambos, multiplicado por las miradas y gestos seductores que la pareja se dedicaba, termino por subir la temperatura del lugar unos cuantos grados mas.

No supieron el momento exacto en el que la comida paso a ultimo termino, es mas de un momento a otro el plato se encontraba tirado a media sala y su contenido regado por el piso; ninguno de los dos podía decir como es que había llegado a ese lugar, no que realmente les importara Asuma había empezado un camino descendente de besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurenai y se encontraba actualmente debatiéndose entre seguir hacia el sur de su clavícula o continuar hacia el hombro, la maestra del genjutsu se aparto el cabello hacia un lado para no estorbar la labor del Sarutobi, quien aprovecho el tener a su disposición el cuello de la kunoichi para deslizar por el mismo un cubo de hielo que tomo con su diestra provocando que la piel de la oji-rubi se enchinara y arrancándole al tiempo un sorpresivo gemido.

La oscuridad ya había caído en la aldea y el departamento se encontraba en penumbras, mientras que en el sillón de la sala se encontraba una pareja disfrutando de un sensual juego de caricias, la ropa comenzaba a tornarse incomoda, la Yuhi abría el chaleco del Jounin, a la vez las manos desesperadas de este le abrían la blusa desprendiendo varios botones en le proceso, Asuma se quedo contemplando la sensual figura de la pelinegra, su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo hipnótico, su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y aquellos tentadores pechos prisioneros de un por demás excitante sostén de encaje color tinto, Kurenai sonrío al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amado, se recostó en el sillón alargando el brazo y atrayendo asia ella al Sarutobi simplemente tocando con su índice el mentón del shinobi quien se dejaba llevar embobado por la sensualidad en los movimientos de su amada, la vista de ambos comenzaba a empañarse por la lujuria cuando se escucho un golpeteo en la ventana, ambos dirigieron la mirada a la misma para encontrarse con un cometa negro que clavo su mirada en el jounin — Tienes que ir — suspiro la Yuhi — Pero … — Asuma no pudo completar la frase, sus labios sellados por un apasionado beso de la kunoichi — Esta es nuestra vida, somos shinobis — le dijo Kurenai mordiéndose el labio inferior — No tardes, te estaré esperando — suspiro Kurenai; el jounin levanto su ropa y salio por la ventana en dirección de la torre hokage en tanto que la oji-rubi se desplomaba en el sillón en un vano intento de controlar el caudal de sensaciones que la embargaban en ese momento.

La Yuhi combatía a brazo partido contra las sensaciones que la inundaban siendo derrotada inmediatamente, tímidamente recorrió con la yema de los dedos la comisura de sus labios, estremeciendoce por el recuerdo de los besos que Asuma había depositado en ellos, en un rápido movimiento se desembarazo de la falda que aun llevaba quedando en un sensual juego de ropa interior en encaje tinto, sus manos recorriendo lenta, tortuosa y sensualmente centímetro a centímetro su piel expuesta, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba dificultosamente mientras una de sus palmas viajaba por su abdomen y la otra recorría la distancia entre su mejilla y el valle de sus senos, poco después recorrían sus muslos de arriba a abajo y por el interior, después nuevamente por su abdomen su tacto hipersensibilisado causando un estremecimiento generalizado y descargas de placenteras sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo entero, de un momento a otro sus piernas comenzaron un rítmico movimiento frotándose entre ellas, su de por si dificultosa respiración se torno entrecortada al tiempo que su diestra se dirigió velozmente a su entrepierna y su izquierda tomo por asalto su seno derecho, arrancándose un sonoro gemido en el instante en que ambas manos llegaron a destino.

Kurenai abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharse a ella misma gemir y jadear producto de sus propias caricias, sabia que el explorar su cuerpo era algo natural, sin embargo, por alguna razón se sentía extremadamente abochornada, tanto que estuvo a punto de detenerse, mas sin embargo ella había pasado el punto de no retorno ya hacia tiempo, muy a su pesar sus piernas no habían detenido su movimiento y una oleada de placer termino por arrancar toda cordura de su atontado cerebro, no supo el momento ni la forma en el que sus ultimas prendas fueron retiradas de su cuerpo, noto como sus manos entraban en contacto con sus erectos pezones, no pudiendo reprimir un jadeo cuando sin pensar los había pellizcado levemente, estrujo fuertemente sus senos, todo era instinto, la razón había huido a algún lejano rincón de su mente, sus caderas se alzaban y bajaban con una lenta cadencia, mientras sus manos emprendían un errático recorrido por su cuerpo entero viajando por sus labios, el valle de sus pechos, su abdomen, sus muslos, el interior de los mismos, hasta por fin rozar su intimidad; fue un ligero roce que no duro mas de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para provocar un torrente atravesar su cuerpo el cual convulsiono fuertemente.

Las manos de la oji-rubi siguieron su labor y su cuerpo incremento la temperatura, por momentos sintió que por sus venas corría lava ardiente, sentía como si en cualquier momento ardería en llamas, su sexo palpitante, sus pezones rígidos como rocas, una de sus manos ahora aferrada desesperadamente a su pecho izquierdo, la otra, frotando aquel duro botón entre sus piernas propiciando que su cuerpo se arqueara de placer, de pronto sus dedos resbalaron de mas y se clavaron en aquella húmeda cavidad arrancando un grito de placer que inundo el lugar, su ojos abiertos sorprendidos por la repentina explosión de placer, sus dedos temblando en su interior y sus piernas cerradas impidiendo cualquier movimiento de la mano invasora, lentamente su cuerpo se relajo de nuevo y la mano prisionera continuo su trabajo esta vez en el interior, los dedos moviéndose tímida y dificultosamente en su interior, después entrando y saliendo, con un ritmo lento que poco a poco fue incrementándose hasta que de un momento fuertes espasmos le recorrieron el cuerpo nuevamente, arrebatándole un nuevo grito, sus ojos cerrados y el mundo parecía girar y desvanecerse a su alrededor, fue de esta forma que callo inconsciente, sin saber si se había desmayado producto del placer y había quedado dormida debido al cansancio

La mañana sorprendió a la maestra del genjutsu totalmente desnuda recostada en el sillón de la sala en su apartamento, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir una fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, se levanto de un salto mirando a su alrededor, vio el plato tirado a media sala y la comida regada por el suelo, su blusa y falda tiradas junto al sillón que le sirviera de cama y su ropa interior pendiendo de una lampara colocada sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta, un furioso sonrojo se apodero de su cuerpo entero y rápidamente recolecto las prendas para posteriormente dirigirse a tomar una ducha, por alguna extraña razón se sentía apenada, pero por otro lado estaba relajada y en paz consigo misma, ya tendría tiempo después para analizar lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.


End file.
